Bronceador
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Fred narra como al intentar seducir a un sexy mesero termina despertando en los brazos de Shaggy.


"¿Estás cómodo?", me preguntó tímidamente Shaggy.

Estábamos acostados en la misma cama, uno al lado del otro; a los pies de la misma, Scooby dormía plácidamente. Ni Shaggy ni yo nos pusimos pijama, nos acostamos sobre las cobijas, con la ropa que traíamos en el día. Era una situación incómoda, la cama era muy pequeña.

"No tanto", contesté, "¿Y tú?"

"No", dijo, "¿Te molesta si me pongo más cómodo?".

"No", contesté.

Shaggy prendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y se levantó de la cama. Se quitó su eterna playera verde, dejando su torso al descubierto. Al verlo, mi memoria viajo una semana atrás, al momento en que empecé a mirar a Shaggy de una mera diferente.

En ese entonces estábamos en Florida. Habíamos acabamos de resolver un caso. El típico caso de un hotel atacado por las apariciones de un fantasma que resultó ser un ex empleado, usando trucos y efectos, para conseguir venganza por su despido. En agradecimiento el administrador del hotel nos regalo un fin de semana con todo pagado.

Lo primero que hice fue cambiarme. Me puse mi ajustado traje de baño y me dirigí a la piscina. A mi pasó todos volteaban a verme. No lo voy a negar, me gusta que me admiren. Las mujeres me devoraban con la mirada, los hombres me miraban con envidia, bueno, no todos. Había un mesero, un chico guapo, muy parecido a mí, pero de cabello negro, que me miraba con insistencia. Al darse cuenta que lo descubrí, él volteó la mirada fingiendo indiferencia. De todas las miradas que recibí, la única que me importaba era la de ese chico. Todo el mundo pensaba que entre Dafne y yo había algún tipo de interés romántico pero no era así, al menos no de mi parte. A nadie le había contado, pero mi interés no estaba en las chicas sino en los chicos, y ese lindo mesero no se escaparía de mí.

A la orilla de la alberca empecé a recorrer mi cuerpo, untando bronceador en mi piel. El mesero intento ser discreto para que yo no notara su mirada, pero no podía desprender su mirada del espectáculo que le está brindando. Para mi suerte Shaggy y Scooby iban llegando.

"Shaggy, ¿Puedes ayudarme?", dije agitando la botella de bronceador en mi mano.

La ayuda de Shaggy haría que el espectáculo aumentara de intensidad, porque, qué mejor que las manos de otro hombre recorriendo mi cuerpo.

"Sí amigo", dijo Shaggy un poco sorprendió, tomando un poco de bronceador entre sus manos.

Primero comenzó a esparcirlo por mis hombros, luego bajó a mi espalda, continuó por mis brazos. El mesero estaba rojo como un tomate, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser discreto. Shaggy se puso frente a mí y embarró mi ancho pecho con el bronceador. Él lo estaba haciendo muy bien, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel con gran sensualidad. Luego se arrodilló y continuó untándolo en mi abdomen, después continuó con mis piernas. Mi mirada se cruzó con la del mesero, el tiempo suficiente para que, por encima de mis gafas oscuras, le lanzara un giño. Él me sonrió.

"Listo", dijo Shaggy, poniéndose de pié dando por terminado el espectáculo.

"Gracias Shaggy", dije.

No podía quejarme, mi amigo lo había hecho muy bien.

"¿Podrías ayudarme ahora tú a mí?", dijo con una timidez que en su momento no noté.

La propuesta me incómodo un poco pero después de lo bien que lo había hecho conmigo no me podía negar.

"Sí, claro", dije, tomando bronceador y batiéndolo en mis manos.

Él retiró su camisa y al ver su torso desnudo, mi imagen de él se modificó para siempre. En todos estos años nunca me había fijado en él. Nunca me había gustado, no era mi tipo. A mí me gustaban chicos más fornidos y fashion, más, digamos, como yo. Pero después de verlo así, lo empecé a ver atractivo. Su cuerpo no era como lo había imaginado. Pensaba que su cuerpo era esquelético y sin atractivo alguno peor no era así. Evidentemente era muy delgado pero para mi sorpresa era increíblemente marcado. Diametralmente opuesto al mío que es más fornido pero no marcado. Su torso estaba cubierto por un fino pelaje en el pecho y en el vientre. Y así, de pronto aquel desaliñado hippie se había transformado en un salvaje sexy, al estilo de Tarzán.

"Wow", exclamé sin querer.

"¿Qué?", preguntó él.

"No, nada. Sólo me sorprendí. ¿Cómo es qué comes tanto y estás tan delgado?", pregunté.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y comencé a esparcir el bronceador por su piel.

"No sé. Metabolismo, tal vez", contestó.

Pasé mis manos de sus pezones a sus marcadas costillas, él sonrió, reaccionando a las cosquillas que le provoqué, yo le contesté con otra sonrisa. Llegué a su delicioso six-pack disfrutando de aquel delicioso cuerpo, pero intenté actuar con normalidad para que Shaggy no lo notara. Me puse de rodillas para trabajar las piernas de Shaggy.

"¿Qué hacen?", preguntó Vilma extrañada.

"Les podemos ayudar", dijo Daphne riéndose.

Yo me levante de un salto. Las dos chicas iban llegando en sus trajes de baño, Dafne en uno ajustado y revelador, mientras que Vilma lo hizo en un horrible traje que parecía de abuela.

"Nada", dije asustado.

"Nos estábamos poniendo bloqueador", dijo Shaggy con normalidad.

"Bueno Fred, ahora te toca ponerme a mí", dijo Dafne levantando su cabello, mostrándome seductoramente su espalda.

"¡A nadar!", dijo Shaggy a Scooby. Y ambos corrieron a zambullirse en la alberca.

Caída la noche la puerta de mi cuarto sonó. Me dirigí a abrirla. Yo no había pedido nada, así que por un momento esperaba que se tratara de Shaggy. Abrí la puerta, no era él sino el sexy mesero.

"Servicio al cuarto", dijo sonriendo el chico. Yo respondí a la sonrisa.

"Tardaste mucho en llegar", dije, justo antes de tomarlo de su chaqueta y atrayéndolo a mí para besarlo.

"Una disculpa señor", me dijo entre beso y beso. Sin soltarlo, lo introduje a mi habitación. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí. Nos separamos para desnudarnos mutuamente.

"¿Y su novio señor?", dijo buscando en la habitación, "¿No nos va a acompañar?".

"¿Mi novio?", dije mientras retiraba su chaqueta.

"Sí", dijo mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón, "El joven que le puso bloqueador en de la piscina".

No quise dar explicaciones.

"No, no nos acompañará" dije retirando la corbata de su cuello.

"Es una lástima", dijo retirando mi playera.

¿Shaggy mi novio? me pregunté en ese momento, sin dejar de desnudar al sexy mesero. Era una idea muy rara pero me resultó agradable.

Una semana después estábamos en los pantanos de Luisiana. Fuimos a investigar la supuesta aparición de un monstro. En esa ocasión no estamos alojados en un hotel sino en una modesta cabaña. Sólo dos habitaciones había libres. Daphne quería dormir conmigo pero Vilma rechazó la propuesta de inmediato, apenada ante la idea de tener que dormir con Shaggy.

"Yo no voy a dormir con Shaggy", dijo tajante Daphne.

"Yo dormiré con él", dije.

Y fue así como terminamos compartiendo el mismo cuarto.

Después de quitarse la playera, Shaggy se deshizo de sus pantalones marrones. Arrojándolos, igual que el resto de su ropa, en un rincón de la habitación. No pude evitarlo, mi miembro estaba completamente firme. Regresó a la cama quedando sólo en sus gastadas trusas blancas y sus negros calcetines. Puse mis manos sobre mi regazó para evitar que Shaggy viera el bulto de mi entrepierna.

"¿Tú no quieres ponerte más cómodo?", me preguntó.

Lo pensé por un momento. Dudando, si lo hacía, tal vez, el momento no se tornaría más incomodo. Además como escondería mi erección. Pero la verdad es que, si Shaggy que usa ropa más cómoda que la mía se la quitó, yo tenía que hacerlo pues mi ropa era más incómoda.

"Creo que sí", dije.

Me levanté, dándole la espalda a Shaggy comencé a denudarme. Ya me había quitado previamente mi suéter y mi pañuelo, así que continué desabrochando mi camisa. Cuando terminé, la doblé y la coloqué encima de mis zapatos. Lo mismo hice con mi pantalón. Quedé igual que Shaggy, con una trusa apretada y unos calcetines blancos. Levanté las cobijas, ocultado mi erección. Subí a la cama y me metí debajo de ellas. Shaggy me imitó y se cubrió con las cobijas.

"¿Quieres que apague la luz?", preguntó.

Yo afirmé y él estiró su mano hasta la lámpara y apagó la luz.

Me giré, le di la espalda, intentando conciliar el sueño. Pero sentir en mi propia piel el calor del cuerpo de Shaggy me impedía dormir. El tiempo pasó, minutos creo, pero el sueño no llegaba.

"¿Estás dormido?", susurró Shaggy en mi nuca.

"No," contesté.

"¿Quieres platicar hasta que nos llegué el sueño?".

"Sería buena idea", dije.

Shaggy encendió la luz.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy intima?", dijo nervioso Shaggy.

No sabía qué tipo de "pregunta intima" me podía hacer, así que acepté.

"Bueno, pues…", dijo con timidez Shaggy, "Quería saber ¿qué tal te fue con el mesero?".

"¿Qué?", pregunté asustado al saberme descubierto.

"Sí ¿funcionó lo del bronceador?", preguntó Shaggy.

No contesté, me mantuve en silencio.

"No te avergüences", dijo, "No te estoy juzgando".

Shaggy espero una respuesta de mi parte. Me mantuve en silencio, quería que la tierra me tragara.

"Me di cuenta que intentabas seducir al mesero y decidí ayudarte, por eso te puse el bronceador de la forma más sexy que pude", continuó Shaggy. "Creo que no quieres hablar de eso", dijo al no ver respuesta de mi parte, "Lamentó haber tocado el tema".

"Sí", dije, "Funcionó".

"¿Enserió?", dijo entusiasmado mi amigo. "Me alegra".

"Lamento haberte usado", dije avergonzado.

"No te preocupes, fue un gusto ayudarte".

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros.

"¿Entonces eres gay?", me preguntó.

Di un suspiro. El momento que tanto temía al fin había llegado, había hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo pero al fin tendría que admitir que yo era gay. No es que me avergonzara es que no quería cargar con el estigma. En el fondo sabía que algún día llegaría este momento.

"Sí, soy gay", dije avergonzado, "Y entiendo si no quieres dormir conmigo. No es necesario que tú dejes la cama, yo puedo dormir en el piso", dije, temiendo el despreció de Shaggy.

"¡Que tontería! No, no tengo problema alguno con que compartamos cama", dijo Shaggy, "¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?".

"Sí", dije, sorprendido por la actitud tan tolerante de Shaggy.

"¿Cómo qué tipo de chicos te gustan?"

"Pues guapos, altos, fornidos, bien vestidos", dije avergonzado.

Shaggy puso un rostro de decepción que en ese entonces no noté.

"¿Cómo el mesero?", preguntó.

"Sí algo así", dije.

"¿Y no ha existido una excepción a esa regla?", dijo, "¿Algún chico diferente?".

Sonreí, que pensaría si le dijera que él era la excepción a la regla.

"Sí, una vez y no hace mucho", dije.

"¿Cómo es ese chico?", preguntó.

"Pues es algo desaliñado, divertido, algo miedoso, delgado pero muy marcado", dije.

El sonrió, yo me pregunté si él se había dado cuenta que lo describia a él.

"¿Fue tu novio?", preguntó.

"No, nunca he tenido un novio", dije avergonzado.

"¿Por qué?".

"No lo sé. Todas mis relaciones han sido encuentros fugases, nada serio".

"Bueno pero ¿estuviste con él?"

"No", contesté.

"Sí, claro, alguien como él y no puede tener la suerte de estar con alguien como tú", dijo Shaggy, "Una cosa así sólo pasa en las películas".

Sonreí ante la ironía.

"¿A qué te refieres?", pregunté.

"A que tu eres guapo y el suena como un perdedor".

¡Shaggy creía que era guapo!

"No, no se trata de eso", dije.

"¿Entonces?", preguntó Shaggy.

"Es sólo que no es gay", dije.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Pues, yo…, sólo lo sé", dije.

"Deberías de preguntarle", sugirió.

"¿Y si se enoja?", le pregunté.

"¿Y si no?", dijo Shaggy.

Me quedé pensativo, mirando perdidamente el techo de la habitación.

"¿Estás seguro que es buena idea?", dije.

"Sí, inténtalo".

"Está bien", dije armándome de valor. Cerré los ojos y dije: "Shaggy, me gustas".

De pronto sentí en mis labios el dulce y breve contacto de los labios de Shaggy. Abrí los ojos, incrédulo, vi su rostro frente al mío.

"Tú también me gustas", dijo.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. Esta vez en un beso más largo, que me permitió responder al beso.

"Eres bellísimo", dijo, interrumpiendo el beso, "¿Sabes?, me enamoré de ti, años atrás, desde que te vi por primer vez,".

¡Amor! ¿Quién hablo de amor?, Comencé a asustarme. Me gustaba Shaggy, pero amor. No estaba seguro de sentir eso.

"Pero pensé que nunca te fijarías en mí", dijo volviéndome a besar, "Qué nada pasaría entre tú y yo. Qué un chico tan inteligente, guapo y sofisticado como tú jamás si fijaría en un desastre como yo".

"No digas eso. Sí, tarde mucho en fijarme en ti. Pero es porque tenías muy bien escondido ese maravilloso cuerpo que te cargas".

Ambos reímos.

"No te mentiré", le dije, acariciando su pelo, "No sé si te amo Shaggy. Todo ha pasado tan rápido. Hace una semana me eras totalmente indiferente y ahora… estamos aquí".

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?", preguntó decepcionado Shaggy.

"Quiero decir que no sé a dónde nos puede llevar esto, pero definitivamente quiero seguir hasta el final", lo acerqué para besarlo, "Somos muy diferentes. Tal vez esto dure sólo hasta que el sol se haga presente o que dura toda una vida. No lo sé. Pero dejémonos llevar. Ya el destino hablaré, ¿Te parece?".

Shaggy sonrió antes de volver a besarme.

"Está bien, yo sólo quiero estar contigo aunque sea por una noche", dijo.

Sonreí y nos volvimos a besar. Tomé la iniciativa, y por debajo de las cobijas, comencé a acariciar el costado libre de Shaggy. El se estremeció, como si nadie lo había acariciado en su vida. El respondió poniendo, casi templando, su tímida mano en mi pecho y comenzó a deslizarla en una espiral expansiva.

"¿Eres virgen?", pregunté al ver a su nerviosismo.

El asintió avergonzado.

Lo besé. "No te avergüences", dije, "Aunque yo he estado con muchas personas en mi vida yo también me siento como si fuera mi primera vez".

"Mientes", dijo.

"No, estoy hablando muy enserió".

El sonrió y bajó su mano a mi liso abdomen.

"Eres bellísimo", Shaggy repitió una vez más, mirándome con adoración.

"Tú eres muy sexy".

"Gracias", dijo volviéndome a besar, sin dejar de acariciarme.

Su mano recorrió una y otra vez mi torso con una mezcla de adoración, miedo y emoción. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y él no se atrevía a ir seguir más adelante.

"Te parece si nos divertimos un poco más", dije, sacando mi miembro erecto, aún con mi ropa interior puesta.

El sonrió con miedo, sorpresa y deseo.

"Tranquilo", dije. "Sólo piensa que es el tuyo", dije.

Nervioso, Shaggy tomó mi miembro en su mano. Volteó a verme y me sonrió, yo devolví la sonrisa. Él comenzó a bombear mi miembro. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose y ganando confianza, hasta que comenzó a demostrar sus desarrolladas habilidades manuales. Me sorprendió, tal vez tantos años de soledad, sin otro desahogo que su propia mano, habían hecho que Shaggy desarrollara una gran habilidad de algo tan simple como lo es la masturbación.

"¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Te está gustando?", preguntó.

"Sí", dije, "Mucho".

Pero los minutos pasaron y yo comencé a acercarme al clímax. Viendo que Shaggy no mostraba intenciones de seguir adelante me decidí por intervenir.

"Shaggy", dije, con mi respiración entre cortada.

"¿Sí?", preguntó sin dejar de bombearme.

"¿Podrías usar tu boca allá abajo?".

El asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No tengas miedo", dije, "¿O prefieres que de una demostración primero de cómo hacerlo?", dije sonriendo.

"No", dijo, ya con sus cabeza a la altura de mi miembro, "Sólo dime si te va gustando o no. Quiero que disfrutes al máximo esta noche", y después de decir eso comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidos en la punta de mi miembro, como si de un gatito se tratara.

No es lo que esperaba, yo no estaba acostumbrado a que fueran tan delicados, pero me estaba gustando. No tuve que dirigirlo, él sólo comenzó a chupar la cabeza de mi miembro, con tal intensidad que consiguió que comenzara a gemir. Luego introdujo el resto de mi miembro dentro de su boca y comenzó el bombeo. Aunque era virgen e inexperto, Shaggy tenía una inteligencia sexual innata.

"Shaggy, lo haces muy bien", dije con mi respiración cada vez más entre cortada, "¿Te parece si vamos aun más lejos?", sugerí.

"Sí", contestó, ¿Qué tienes en mente?".

Hice que se acostara en la cama y me senté sobre su pelvis. Ahora me tocaba a mí disfrutar, por fin, de su cuerpo.

"Me encantas", le dije a Shaggy, mientras recorría obsesivamente con mis manos su marcado torso.

Bajé mi boca a su marcado abdomen, llenándolo como desesperado de con beso y lamidas. Shaggy comenzó a gemir. Preocupado de que pudiera venirse pronto, continué, deshaciéndome de su ropa interior. Su miembro erecto quedó libre. Era más angosto que el mío pero mucho más largo. Lo introduje en mi boca y comencé a bombearlo. No me quise arriesgar a que Shaggy terminara pronto, así que en vez de bombearlo rápido y vigorosamente. Lo hice lento y con mucha sensualidad, demostrando toda la experiencia que había ganado a lo largo de los años. Mientras que mis manos, obsesionadas por el cuerpo de mi amigo, recorrían en movimientos circulares su marcado abdomen. El tiempo pasó, más de lo que hubiera pensado que podría aguatar Shaggy, y quise seguir adelante, a decir verdad me moría por dar el siguiente paso.

"Shaggy, creo que deberíamos de consumar esto ¿No crees?", dije.

Él, temeroso, asintió, para luego abrir sus piernas de par en par.

"Estoy listo", dijo.

Yo no supe que decir, no había considerado este escenario.

"Sabes Shaggy a mí me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes".

"¿Otra posición?", preguntó Shaggy.

"No, digamos que… mejor tú a mí", dije.

"¡Enserio!, dijo aliviado Shaggy, "Yo pensé que tú…".

"No", dije tajante.

"Me encanta", dijo entusiasmado Shaggy.

Retiré mi ropa interior y subí sobre su pelvis.

"Así está mejor", dije.

Acomodé su miembro en mi entrada y lentamente me fui clavando en él. Cuando sentí su pubis, me aferré a sus hombros y comencé a cabalgarlo una y otra vez. Shaggy se estaba volviendo loco con el sensual movimiento de mis caderas. Comenzó a gemir cada vez más, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Creí que en cualquier momento él llegaría a su clímax.

"Espera, espera", dijo para detenerme, "¿Podemos cambiar de posición?".

"Por su puesto", dije.

Entonces me hiso girar, él quedo sobre mí, justo entre mis piernas.

"Me gusta", dijé.

Shaggy tomó el control, comenzó moverse entre mis piernas, atacando mis entrañas, delicado y cariñoso, como nadie me había tratado jamás. Su mano tomó mi miembro, bombeándolo una y otra vez. Los minutos fueron pasando y nuestras respiraciones se fueron agitando cada vez más. Mi cuerpo comenzó a avisarme que el clímax estaba cerca. Shaggy empezó a gemir, su rostro se puso rojo, sin embargo, yo le gané; exploté en su mano, derramando mi esencia en mi propio torso. Él siguió moviéndose hasta que, sólo un par de minutos después, pude sentir como llegaba en mi interior, llenándome de su esencia.

"Fue fantástico", dijo en mi oído.

Shaggy quedo tan cansado que desplomó su cuerpo sobre el mío. "Para mí también", contesté.

Estando él sobre mí, pude sentir en mí pecho la respiración del suyo.

Lo abracé atrayéndolo aun más a mí. Nos besamos una vez más pero, poseídos por el sueño, caímos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos. Mi reloj biológico me hizo despertar, siempre era yo el primero del grupo en hacerlo. Mi cabeza descansaba aun sobre el pecho peludo de Shaggy. No quería levantarme, quería quedarme en sus brazos todo el día, pero teníamos una investigación que realizar. Así que salí de la cama, desprendiéndome de los brazos de Shaggy. Necesitaba un baño, mi cuerpo estaba pegajoso fruto del sudor de la noche y en mi vientre aun estaba mi semen seco. Desafortunadamente esa rustica cabaña no tenía regadera. Así que saqué de mi maleta toallitas húmedas y limpié, lo mejor que pude, mi cuerpo. Saqué de mi maleta una muda de ropa y me vestí. Shaggy y Scooby aun dormían plácidamente. Me senté a la orilla de la cama para ver a Shaggy dormir. Yo no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sentía que aún estaba soñando. Así que para confirmar que todo era real, me acerque a besarlo. Mis labios sintieron de manera muy realista los labios de mi amigo. No había duda. Todo había sido real.

Nunca me imaginé estar con Shaggy. Él representaba un camino que jamás había considerado, un hombre que rompía con todos mis esquemas. Pero lo estaba disfrutando y estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde quiera que la situación me llevara. Con Shaggy a donde fuera.

De pronto sentí los labios de Shaggy responder. Él, que era el último en despertarse del grupo, ahora reaccionaba al calor de mis labios.

"Hola ¿cómo amaneciste?", pregunté.

Shaggy respondió, balbuceando algo inentendible, volviendo a caer dormido. Yo me levanté y salí de la habitación, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Shaggy, viéndolo dormir plácidamente. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo con él, pero todavía teníamos un falso monstro que desenmascarar, total, tendríamos mucho tiempo después para estar juntos.


End file.
